The Tri Goddesses Creation
by DarkPriestessOfHyrule
Summary: The origin of Hyrule is thus stated as the three goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore each adding to a bleak and barren land until it came to life. The origin of the Princess Zelda and the dreaded Gerudo King Ganondorf are stated as well, along with all the races and species. RATED for implied Gerudo anatomy


**I got a request on dA to touch on the goddesses creation of the races and here it is….review for Hyrule SAKE!**

Din rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she peered at a lone rock. After having created all the rock and earth of the unnamed land, she was a bit disappointed to see that Farore had covered most of it in lush grass, trees, and flowers. The rich red clay and rocky mountains were lovely without it which is why she made sure that two parts of the land was reserved for her. The first part was a slope and a giant mountain which she had filled with fire and created deep underground chambers of sculpt able rock; the second was a vast stretch of land that she heaped with shifting sands and rocky ground. Each goddess was in charge if creating inhabitants for their parts of the land. Farore kept a large forest, and Nayru kept the central part of the land. Din wanted the inhabitants to be like her…strong and sustaining. She smiled. The answer was right in front of her. She shaped the rock at her feet until it became a large body with arms, legs, and sleepy eyes…Goron…she would call it a Goron. It was a rock and would eat rocks, this race was strong and loyal. She sent out a burst of power and the same shape as the lifeless creature was carved in dozens of rocks until several dozen Gorons were in a line. She moved to each breathing life into them, their drowsy groans sounded as they were awakened for the first time.

"I am Din." she greeted. "I created you and made you this land amongst the fire mountain, you will gain sustenance from the rocks of the earth and become a thriving society." She left shortly after carving a cavern into the mountain for them to inhabit.

Farore giggled as she created creature after creature, butterflies, flowers, Deku scrubs but she had yet to create a race of her own. She wanted them to live forever, though they would still bleed lest they consider themselves gods. She gathered handfuls of grass and clay from the earth, combining them with berries and many of the other plants she had created. She looked down at the shell of a child and frowned. Something so small would need to be protected. She raised her hands and at her command a mighty tree shot out of the ground. "You there. Awaken." she ordered and watched as the tree opened its eyes and blinked a few times. "You are the Deku tree. Your job is to protect this." she pointed to the shell." It is a Kokiri. You will give each Kokiri a companion when they reach the proper age. I have given you knowledge and you will be timeless and wise, you will provide wisdom and protection for the children." She conjured up crystals and breathed life into them and gave them wings. "These are the companions of the Kokiri, all Kokiri will have their own." She finished the companions and made many Kokiri and then smiled back at her work.

Nayru after filling a large depression in the land with water she decided to make a race to inhabit them. She gave them legs to walk and fins on their arms to swim. She created scales and gills to help them to breath underwater as well as on land and declared them to be named Zoras. Her next task was to create land walkers to inhabit the central plains. Farore's creatures were lovely yet youth would not give wisdom. The ruler of these people would be wise beyond years. She ran a hand through her long sapphire blue hair and frowned. Such wisdom was hers alone. The bearer of even the small portion she would give to them would be like her. She created a single creature with long hair and pointed ears, ears to hear the voices of the gods. The creature's torso and below remained shapeless as she frowned thinking of the distinctions she would use to separate the woman from the other creature she created. Nayru left the shells to see the progress of her sisters.

"What is that?" Nayru asked seeing Din on her knees sculpting the lower parts of a strong creature that looked like hers only it had rounded ears with dark skin and rich red hair. Another lovely creature stood lifeless and completely shaped on the side. The parts of this one was more sculpted and petite with parts that differed from what Din was currently sculpting.

"It is a Gerudo." she said smoothing out the clay and standing back to admire her handy work.

"Why do they look so different? And what are those?" she frowned pointing to the smaller Gerudo.

"They are of different genders." Din answered. "This one," she pointed to the shell she had just finished. "Is man, he will protect this one." she pointed to the smaller one. "And this one is woman, she and the man will make life and carry on making even more Gerudos." she smiled.

"Clever. Perhaps my race shall look that same." Nayru smiled. "But not like yours yet the anatomy is brilliant. How about we gather those that will be the leaders of our races and have them meet?" Nayru asked.

"This will make them aware of each other. " Din brightened. "Very well."

The sun had set as Din guided her male and her rock creature through the woods to see Farore standing beside a large tree with a face. Beside her was Nayru who had an odd fish creature with her and a lovely woman with golden hair. All three goddesses stood back and stared at their creations which looked at the others confused.

"Leaders." Nayru called and all looked forward. "You have been given lands by us to rule. To king Zora." she gestured to the fish creature. "I give you all the waters, rule them justly. To the Goron King, your name shall be Darunia, you shall name your offspring such until the hero arises at which point you shall name your child after the hero. To you wise tree," she turned to the Deku tree. "You are ruler of these woods, rule them justly. To you King of Gerudos," she regarded the man who had been staring at the golden haired woman beside him with interest. "Your name shall be Ganondorf. So long as you remain faithful to your creator and do not seek after frivolities you shall reign without challenge for all times. Every son you have shall be named Ganondorf until the hero arises. Once the hero arises the son whose name is Ganondorf will never die but will be kept by Din to live for all times."

Din stepped forward regarding the woman with long golden hair and sapphire eyes. "Your name shall be Zelda. You will be wise beyond your years, you will die but your wisdom shall not fade. You shall give life to daughters who when you die shall inherit your wisdom." she led the man she had created forward and joined his hand with the woman's. "You shall be nowhere without my creation for if you leave he shall seek you out. To your lands, " she dismissed them "And so long as you remain faithful to your creators, your lands shall prosper, and though if any of you find trouble in your lands yet you remain faithful to us, when trouble ends your lands shall be restored and flourish." and with that the goddesses returned to the skies leaving a powerful relic for the woman whose people shall be named Hylians to protect.

Ganondorf looked down at the woman who still held his hand and she stared up at him with a blank expression. This made a slight smile come to his face as the odd feelings that assaulted his body at the sight of her fill him with greed. Many also noticed that the need to cover the nakedness of women and men became evident. For how different were they and how wonderful each being was, all sculpted by the goddesses and given life.

The one who had yet to be sculpted was a boy from Nayru's race called the Hylians. He would be sent by her to protect Zelda from the Gerudo King, but first the two rulers would remain together until one sought more power than the other, then the one whose name would be Link will be sent by Farore and Nayru to stop Din's creation, there would be war….but for now there was only the Gerudo King and _His_ Princess.


End file.
